


alienate

by dokaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, lets pretend college and school in korea work that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokaisoo/pseuds/dokaisoo
Summary: its night time and a mysteryous boy appears on jongins favorite place. it could be anyone... but theres something that makes him take the risk and move ahead
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"so you are new here?"  
"umh"  
"of course" jongin smiled "I haven't seen you before that much" he pointed to the street with his lollipop "you know I kinda know everyone on this area" secure as he could be  
"if you say so"  
the boy started to walk away, it took jongin a few seconds to get that if he didn't moved he would be left with just that lame answer  
"so..." they moved side by side again "what's your name?"  
the boy looked ambiguous like the pale cute face and cup haircut and plain clothes were just an scam, cause when he looks back at jongin his eyes makes him feel like the biggest pain in the ass right now, and that's not cute.  
"why are you following me?" the boys starts to walk faster  
"im not following you" he muffed and pointed to the street ahead "my house it's that way too" a lie but he won't know  
"how convenient" the boys sighs and let's go a sharpy smile with it  
"so... " jongin placed the lollipop again on his side cheek and offered his hand "I'm jongin and I'm your neighbor" well, that was not too much of a lie, the boy seemed to analyze his hand, then he took hold of it. His hand was warm. Jongin grins  
"im kyungsoo" he started to walk again  
"wait"  
kyungsoo looked at him from tip to toe  
maybe it would be weird to ask, he contemplated afar "nothing" a smile defeated on his lips "well see you around"

when jongin closes the door he can finally breathe  
A FUCKING WEIRDO HE IS A FUCKING WEIRDO I CAN FEEL IT  
"jonginah did you bought the thing I told you?" his mother interrupts his inner voice, as he looks at his bare hands and the lollipop shamelessly token, before rushing out. he realized. He was wasted.  
"they didn't have, mom" that one never fails. he played one of his pouts to his mother and after and knowledge and a sigh from her he walked upstairs. At the 3th step he was already smiling at his boldness. Or maybe his mother just didn't mind about what he been doing instead.  
now that he has a name, cause hes damn sure he has it, maybe something can pop up. jongin takes his laptop and logs into Instagram, he looks for a kyungsoo near..... Nothing  
As expected  
maybe he uses acronyms or it's one of those manga/anime fans with sasuke as profile.  
Or maybe it's only jongin trying so hard to judge that boy, cause to be honest his own user doesn't make sense either. But hey  
He has the name on description!  
A week ago he noticed someone on his night walks.  
of course jongin cannot say he saw someone strange at night, cause he isn't supposed to be outside at that time!.  
A feeling of fear came to him, that if something happened at that time. Who the fuck would know he was there besides a sleeping junmyeon?  
a shadow at first. Then a boy.  
walking at the same time to the same place that him. The abandoned water tank of the city.  
The word abandoned might sound wicked but, actually to jongin it's not. When he need to relax or just needs to ignore those annoying spammers, he comes here.  
Up there you can see all the city lights  
following at a secure distance to not disturb the high serial killer energy boy ahead, they got deeper in the path  
he wanted to curse when the other didn't stop walking or diverged at some point.  
but something about jongin it's that he never does what he should but what he wants. So even if it wasn't the best and maybe it could turn out bad. He wanted to go to the fucking tank and there was no way he wouldn't. Cause it was HIS place and...he stopped.  
the other boy stopped  
The night sounds started to full his surroundings deeper  
After seconds that felt like eternity, the mysterious person keep on going till he bumped with stairs  
Don't go. don't even dare to. don't go up there  
The person looked up and then started to walk up  
fuck.  
Jongins cursed on his head. hands became fists.  
But yet he followed.after all there was an empty space in the middle. it's roof was the floor of the sightseeing place.

he doesn't get if this was actually a water tank, cause a cilindre with a spiral stair around till the top, a room alike, with no walls on two sides on the middle doesn't look like something that could save water. the best logic he found it was that the water tank was above the building, and the middle room was some place full of controllers of it and shit.

he almost lost the entrance. on the middle you could watch some trees under the moonlight, it wasn't like the top but well.

he didn't wanted to share it with someone else. this was supposed to be jongin's and only his place. the night sounds started to full it all again. he took a deep breath, holding on his legs cause it was kinda cold. an owl, crickets, wind and maybe cars at the very far.

the wind and a voice.

he opened his eyes wide and looked around at the darkness. nothing. he stepped up and as he was thinking between the stair and staying. the voice sounded again. he doesn't know why but he stayed.

the mysterious person might be listening to music, or maybe singing, he didn't get the language but the voice was soothing enough for him to actually.. enjoy it. it was a jazzy melody.

he got back to sit when his phone started ringing and almost made him jump. shit. ringing not even vibrating!. he looked up and begged to not be killed. maybe he shouldn't stayed. it was junmyeon asking what he was doing. mental note: if he didnt got killed he would kill junmyeon. he never mind about the phone cause he was always alone!

the voice stopped singing.

jongin was holding tight on the device under the dark again. fast steps could be heard above his head. fuck junmyeon fuck him.

more steps going around on the sides.

he closed his eyes and then opened them again. a shadow passed by the entrance. his eyes tightened. the steps stopped for seconds and then they been heard further and further. he sighed of relieve and waited, till the night sounds were the only thing to be heard. phone in hand now with the light on, he bumped his head out and saw the person down the base going away.

after that. jongin laughed. he came for the view but this time was pretty entertaining, now that he didn't die!. someone came here to sing? he dismissed the call and messages and headed out. that was enough relax/distress for the night.

at the shop he saw the hoodie and the back from that night at the counter. while floating around the higiene section, about to pick up the inodore roll his mother asked him to buy. only one thought came to him. first who is that? why he goes to my place?no, how he found my place?... well it wasn't his place but it was his place since no one but him went!, and that just makes him.. the ring of the door brought him back to the deal, and he rushed and took a lollipop. jongin would feel embarrassed if he came to not buy something.

\----------------------------------------

(this is what the tank looks like)


	2. Chapter 2

the next night jongin got to the water tank alone.  
or that was what he thought before he saw the shadow behind him hide on one side of the trees path.  
he looked back, and parted his mouth to let a sighed laugh out. to be honest, it was annoying that the boy keep on coming, if it was him. he wondered if he did come other days too. and it amused him the fact that he was hiding like jongin didn't knew. maybe the boy was really naive. or maybe someone else has found him. which was worse.  
on the sealing he could finally let a weight on his chest go.  
today junmyeon talked about how envious he was of him. not in the bad way. but that stills felt bitter on his chest.  
to be honest jongin hates to be stalked by people he doesn't know. he hates being someone other guys use to compare their own strengths and looks.  
he hates when people in highschool act like they know him.  
"i heard hes a fuck boy" "what wrong with him, looking at us that rude, who does he thinks he is!?" "i think he's just lame, his father its famous not him, what does he have?"" he's so pretty"  
walking side by side with his friend was always hearing stuff like that. so when junmyeon remind him of it. when he knew him. kinda. it was worse that all those strange voices.  
jongin wasn't his father  
jongin wasn't a football world champion  
jongin didn't even liked to be on the football team, even if he was good at it  
jongin didn't liked to be praised for stuff he did not work for.  
he was more than a pretty face and a surname  
he wanted to be more than that.  
the voice started to sound. today it was a merry melody. he kicked the floor annoyed without realising. and the knock echoed under him  
the voice stopped  
jongin closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that this won't last forever.  
when college comes, he would be free to get into the arts department. not free actually, he applied to it behind his parents back.  
maybe if he says it right before moving, he would see the anger and maybe disappointment on their eyes, for less time, and that was enough for him.  
after all he worked to get in.  
and even if he knows, his mother more, will understand, that she would actually know more than his father. it will be better this way.  
the voice started singing a comforting sound. with no lyrics just melody.  
jongin laid on his back and looked at the stars, and what it seemed like a satellite for the way it was prowling around.  
he wondered what was going through kyungsoo's mind  
did he had stuff to worry about more than crawling around at night without being catched?  
why he comes?  
does he ease his mind like that, singing?  
he has a pretty voice, jongin won't lie.  
he liked to hear it.  
it was easing to him too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hi" jongin was about to sit on the bus, when a voice called on his back  
when he looked around and something weird catched his eyes.  
it was kyungsoo  
his hair falling on his forehead, made his eyes look softer. his school uniform was different to jongin's, if he's right it must be the boys school down the road.  
after looking at the boy, and almost opening his mouth, he realized kyungsoo didn't said hi to him but to the bus driver.  
kyungsoo looked at him with the same look that outside the store.  
he gulped and said hi anyways.  
kyungsoo nodded his head and looked around the bus. jongin followed his gaze. with an unintended smile.  
kyungsoo turned back to him and sighed, before taking seat beside him.  
"the bus its full" in and almost unheard voice, the brunnete muffed looking at jongin and then to the ground.  
"how lucky i saved the seats" jongin tried in a merry voice  
"actually" kyungsoo looked up to the door  
"umh  
"i mean i came in right time, but you..." he examinated jongin with a confused stare.  
jongin laughed  
"actually i came late, this it's not my bus" he took a deep breath "mine sucks actually." full of people . he sighed.full of people who always want to say something not asked for  
"you'll have to walk then" jongin saw something like amusement in kyungsoo's side before leaning on the window "that's dumb"  
"i can do that" jongin patted his own thighs with his palms "i'm an athlete you know?" he said with a cocky smile  
kyungsoo sightly snorted "if you say so" he looked at jongin  
his mouth formed something like a heart, it was the first time jongin saw something like that  
it was new  
more on him.  
he wanted to ask kyungsoo if he always thinks so low of him.  
actually, does he know him?  
its refreshing though, to be unknown  
he likes talking to someone like this  
because after all kyungsoo, doesn't really know him  
he likes kyungsoo.  
"bye athlete" kyungsoo said in a mocking tone while he stood up making jongin eyes focus again. a lip smile plastered on his face before walking out. he would have followed, but it wasnt his stop. and it will be weird  
jongin smiled at the word athlete  
he wasnt mad to be called like that for the very first time.  
jongin wondered if kyungsoo had forgotten his name.  
but actually, he didnt cared.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so i knew someone at the tank" he whispered to his friend  
"at the ta-?!" he stopped him showing his fist up before junmyeon could even dare to say that too loud. "that's why you ignored my calls?"  
"yes"  
"this fucker.... you should had picked up my calls even then"  
"im okay" jongin patted his shoulder, "aint i?" a hand slapped him away "why so aggressive?" he joked, the blond haired looked at him dryly but ended up sighing  
"so.. who?"  
"i dont know" junmyeon frowned and crossed his arms in his chest before snorting "i had only see it a few times" okay that was a lie, why was he even hiding a name?  
"you are so dumb i swear, next time call me"  
"so you would come? no thanks"  
junmyeon closed one arm around jongins neck  
"im sorry princess fiona i wont go for you, okay? dont worry.. that place its scary" his fits messing his friends hair "as your face" he lightened his hold and jongin punched on his ribs.  
"shut up" he tried to sound annoyed for the last part, but actually he didnt care.  
they both ended getting into their soccer clothes and went out the changing room. jongin always insisted in getting in at last when no one could stare evidently or unintentionally at them. the school president and the famous athlete sons. a great match. he guesses thats why junmyeon always treated him right without burden. because he comprehended  
it was enough even ridiculous how he couldn't even go to the bathroom, without locking himself on the toilets one. hes not joking when he says some dudes tried to saw him peeing from close, if he did it out.  
and junmyeon agrees  
people are fucking weird  
jongin can't wait till he goes out this hole of school, and goes where nobody will pay an eye on him. in college people dont have time for that right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

as he reaches the half part of the green field and straightens his eyes on the goal before kicking the ball. he cant stop thinking of how easy its to make a goal.  
a hard breathing hyung reaches by his side to hug him, when the ball hit the right spot  
so easy  
so annoyingly easy  
he takes a look at his group some are smiling at him other red of tiredness focusing on breathing, and others give him a look and shout a "next time pass it on" before coming back to their places  
when he was 7 and already training he saw the same thing as now.  
his mom picked him up and a moody jongin will land on the front seat.  
"mom" he looked at the window "i think they hate me"  
"what? honey no" she touched his head as the car was turned on  
"i dont want to come anymore"  
"why you say that jonginnie? they fight with you ? did they treat you bad?" his mother tried on a caring tone  
"i just, cant help being good" he muffed, his mother laughed  
"jonginnie, its normal to be competitive in this kind of game, you shouldn't be mad if someone thinks you are too good, or bad. that's how things are"  
"its not that.." he kicked his football boots off his feet- nevermind- he looked again at the outside. his mother at the road  
when he says his mom will know better in the future he means that  
when at age of 7, he tried to skip his classes and went to a dance studio to watch instead. and his mother will play fool on the family dinner and act like she didnt knew it, when in reality when jongin started to ask her to stop the car before the training site, "because he didn't want kids to know she was his mother, and think he was captain because of it", and saw him entering the salon on her back mirror, once when she sightly stopped cause he forgot his sandwich  
she knew, or he expects her to, that what jongin meant was that even if he was good at it, football wasn't what he wanted to be good at. football didn't make him feel nothing but skillful.  
dancing made him happy.  
more than she could expect from a side hobbie, she later allowed him to, after a talk and a punishment of two weeks without the consola for going without permission before his dad arrived.  
but jongin loved his parents enough to try to please them both.  
so thats why hes here still.  
on the playground, waiting for the next pass.  
thinking how much time was left before the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

today after practice while he was with junmyeon on the corridor, another girl has confessed to him  
jongin hasn't seen her before but she confessed she liked him, and if he wanted to go on a date  
when jongin said "no, thanks", a pair of boys mouthed an ooooooh and other girls looked at their way shocked and slightly disgusted. the girl in fact, reddened before coming out to a classroom  
sometimes he forgets how innocently childish are girls here in korea with these kind of things, and feels bad to cut her that way, but in his defense he said it nicely, and even said sorry afterwards...... even if the stories at lunchtime try to say differently.  
a boy faced him at the exit and pushed him back.  
junmyeon looked as surprised as him when out of nowhere a fist landed on jongin's face  
jongin snorted and putted himself up his feet again, the boy stepped back. he touched the side of his lip and a line of blood covered his thumb. when he was about to fight back a whistle came from behind.  
the school vigilant was coming, the boy spare one more look at him "that's for making my sister cry"  
the whistle came closer and closer.  
junmyeon stopped jongin on his track "let him"  
"you are just a douchebag" the tall boy said looking at jongin straight to the eyes  
a "hey" was shouted from his back. while junmyeon hold on him, the boy in front was being holded back for his friend too. after the other's friend whispered something on his ear, the boy ran away.  
the school guard appeared on jongins side  
"are you okay?"  
jongin muffed a yes and started to walk away too. junmyeon bowed to the man and went with his friend.  
junmyeon tried to talk with his friend but he just managed to keep silent once more  
jongin didnt intend to make her cry.  
she didnt even know him  
that makes him feel bad, but why he had to be beaten for it?  
he didnt hurt her on purpose  
jongin still dont get why he had to pretend to care in that way  
he didn't even know her , so why they make him feel like he should act different towards it?  
so today he needs the night to come faster

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
its been days of coming after a shadow and sometimes a shadow after him. reach the top or the middle floor and watch the night light and hear the sound of crickets and a slightly silenced by distance melody voice.

but today, when jongin hears the steps come behind him he stops  
"you know i can see you right?" jongin voiced out with his eyes on the front still. no answer. he turns around and sees the familiar figure frozen on its spot  
"yeah you" he walks forward, before he can reach closer he's blinded by a light. the boy flashes him with his phone lintern "i know who you are common i can still see you" actually he couldn't see him but he knew who he was still.  
the boy on a blue navy hoodie turned the light to the ground. with the bare moonlight and the one coming from his hand he could see him fully.  
the boy gulped "hi" he breathed out timidly  
"hi kyungsoo" jongin said in a high pitch and smiled "are you coming?" now in teasing tone  
kyungsoo turned off the lintern and after a umh he walked side by side with jongin.  
to even jongins surprise, when they passed the middle room entrance but kyungsoo didnt stopped, he didn't mind, he actually intended to that.  
they both took sit on the floor.  
"so.." kyungsoo cleared his throat "why?"  
jongin looked at him the moonlight up here without the trees shadow, made the boys skin shine like a white pearl. ghostly even  
"umh..." jongin didnt knew if he meant why he didnt called out for him before, or why he came here too "just... because."  
he said so he could answer both.  
"this is a nice place" kyungsoo looked at the sky "actually they told me no one came so i wanted to come." he laughed a little amused by his own words, jongin smiled accidently for it too. at the fact, that actually someone did come here, and because of kyungsoos laugh  
jongin thought about the same when junmyeon mentioned the haunted woods of the town and the water tank years ago  
being alone and unbothered in a place like this was way better than trapped in his room or someone else place surrounded by looks,nonstop internet notifications and stalking. a ghosted place wasnt even scary next to...real people  
"do you like to sing?" jongin voiced out again  
"umh" he could see kyungsoo nodding "but its not what im good at"  
jongin sighed and reminded of kyungsoo's voice, of his own feet on the football field. and his legs moving to the music up here.  
dancing wasnt what jongin was good at either...but he was good at it  
"i liked it" jongin said almost annoyed for kyungsoo's statement "your voice.. it's not bad" he tried to sound careless. kyungsoo laughed "so then.. what are you good at?"  
"maths" kyungsoo muffed drawing an imaginary circle on the floor.  
jongin chuckled  
"and you?" kyungsoo raised his head again  
"football"  
and then both laughed  
after a moment of silence kyungsoo talked again while jongin was already looking up the starry night.  
"what happened.. to your face?" kyungsoo pointed to his way, jongin touched his lip and smiled  
"someone beated me of course" he said that as naturally as a simple hi.  
"so does it happen often?" kyungsoo said like stating something, almost like it was difficult to comprehend  
"kinda" that sounds way more lame now that he shares it.  
"so... " kyungsoo moved a lil closer, like the talk was now interesting to ".. who does it?"  
"people i dont even know... that doesnt like me" jongin looks at the woods  
"its better then.." kyungsoo its now a meter away from him "it hurts more, when you know the people that beats you" kyungsoo's looked at the ground "well.. might be."  
jongin stared at him trying to understand what that meant.  
"im lucky then" he smiled  
"you are lucky jongin" kyungsoo said on his honey voice. the same timber as when he called jongin dumb on the bus.  
and then jongin could think no more that the fact , that kyungsoo remembered his name. and it kinda scared him. did he know more of him?  
"kinda" he said anyways  
".. so why it happened this time tho?" kyungsoo extended his hand and almost touched his face, but bolts back quickly  
"i told a girl i didnt knew that i wasnt going to date her, and his brother thought i was a douchebag for hurting her feelings and well..." his own fingers ghosting around his lip "deserved tho"  
"what a douchebag" kyungsoo muffed  
"hey only i can say that about myself" jongin complained  
"not you" kyungsoo snorted "that dude"  
"oh" jongin touched the back of his neck and smiled  
he was trying still to comprehend why he was talking this much with this kyungsoo. after this fucking shit of a day.  
"have you ever been beaten?" jongin tried to continue.what a good theme jongin goddamn  
"yes"  
"NO WAY" jongin almost stands up  
but kyungsoo just looks surprised, dumbfound  
jongin clears his throat and sits well again "i mean you dont look like the type"  
"the type who gets beaten?"  
"the type who gets hated" jongin saw kyungsoo almost side smiling for a second  
"there is always.. someone" kyungsoo says in between a smile, his eyes shine in some kind of shadowed stir jongin doesnt like  
he was about to ask who was that someone but it didnt look right to ask. he took a look at kyungsoo and thought if it was because that someone was a person kyungsoo knew too well and back  
jongin looked at his phone it was 10:10 pm already, he always stayed till 11 cause that when his father came back home, but he somehow felt short of time.  
"so...- kyungsoo looked at his phone too "you go to the boys school?"  
"umh.. yeah"  
"what its like?"  
"its.. okay"  
"i guess its even better than having these annoying girls around you following you around, i mean.. they are like that to me, i guess they would be like that to you if you were in my school too" he laughed. what was even that?  
"i dont think so.. but yes...maybe"  
"actually i only go there because of football" jongin states  
"and i because of good maths and a distractions less life, my father says."  
jongin laughed "distractions..."  
"yeah i know" kyungsoo laughed "its not like its full or hormones adolescents that would risk a kidney for a beer or a pretty face for a laid, anyways,right?"  
"parents are weird" jongin talked more to himself  
"i would like you to come to my school tho" jongin voiced out before realising he slapped once on kyungsoo's back, for some reason  
"i think the same about you" kyungsoo patted him back "maybe then you would be kicked for something else" kyungsoo joked and jongin laughed as they both stood up. "well i better go"  
"yeah me too" jongin reminded of the hour  
"i wanted to sing today tho" kyungsoo said in a mocking tone  
"and i to heard you" jongin said in the same tone  
actually it was sadly true, he came to listen him and watch the stars. jongin kinda got used to heard him sing.  
but after thinking down the path to here earlier, he wanted to talk with kyungsoo more.  
they walked side by side in silence and when the houses of the neighborhood came to sight jongin looked at kyungsoo once again with a smile  
"see you around then" he waved  
kyungsoo smiled "okay" and so they parted ways.  
when jongin climbed the strategical stair that finished on his window.  
for once in a while he wanted the next night to come again without pain to excuse for on his chest

-


	3. Chapter 3

there's something that its really messing with jongin lately  
the teacher is explaining something about oxygen, junmyeon its taking notes beside him. but even when he can still hear what's being said. his mind is somewhere else.  
he looks at the window and the trees can be seen, the trees.  
trees remind him of the path to the tank  
and the water tank reminds him of the night light, and a voice  
junmyeon taps his pen on the table- "jonginah"  
"umh?" jongin turns to face his friend  
"what are you thinking about?" he whispered to not disturb the class  
he looked back to the window "that i want to go"  
junmyeon followed his gaze and suspired "to see your new friend?" he knocked his arm  
"the kims back there" the professor shouted and made them both gaze forward again "can you let the chitchat for later?"  
after a brush of sightly embarrassment on junmyeon cheeks that he could imagine on himself as well. he looked at the front once again and realized that his mind was probably on someone else too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when he gets home his mother stops him on his track  
"jonginah" she's smiling bright  
"umh?"  
"what you wanna do tomorrow?" jongin furrowed his brows and tried to think of something. does he have something to do tomorrow?. his mother places both hands on her hips and lets a sigh out.  
"tell me you didn't forget your own birthday"  
birthday? was already tomorrow?. he opened his mouth in a o  
she approached and laughed "aigoo, you dumb kid. i cant believe you'll turn 18 already" she holded his cheek so tight that it hurted.  
"of course i remember, i was just playing" he laughed, and touched his earlobe. was he that lost? "i think i will do nothing mom"  
his father appeared from the kitchen "uh? why? did i heard right?" jongin kinda doubted his eyes when he saw his dad this early. his eyes wondering in between him and his expecting mother still. he cannot count how many times he refused to do things on his birthday, they should already give up, on trying to hear approval from his lips. they would do as they please anyways, he can tell for the way his mother stands and his father approaches with the same air.  
"whatever" he sighs in surrender and his parents smile at each other as complices. he returns to walk when his father holds on his arm. now that he looks down. is the famous soccer champion kim wearing an apron?.  
"i made something for you both" he flashed a smile as he scans jongin's look "common lets have dinner together"  
jongin feel some kind of uneasiness about it all but, still give him a smile as they three enter the kitchen and take a seat. his father walks proudly with some kind of. jongin tries to guess if its a meat roll, or some kind of carbonized especimen. his mother looks the same way at it, but tries to cheer for his dad with a smile afterwards and a little clap.  
jongin snorts, his father pinches his arm, and makes him retract  
when he tries to swallow that thing but sees his father sharing a look with his mother and clear his throat, jongin can feel that uneasiness again  
"jonginah" shit there we go "you are graduating this year" jongin nods while still chewing "the dt told me you are doing great and you could go to a college for being a dt even if you don't try joining a club" he chews slower and looks slightly at his mother then to his father again "you know i can give you hand with it" and fuck there he is, he swallows.  
"i dont think i need that, dad" im not going to a fucking club anyways he wanted to say. jongin looked at his mother waiting for something, a comment, help, but nothing  
"you know its not a problem for me" jongin snorts, of couse its not.  
"im okay with the scholarship i will get, im already in for sure"  
his father looked at him for seconds and sighed "i meant not for university i meant.. i thought i could get you in my football club" jongin looked down at his plate where the meat was almost untouched.  
did he really arrived early in like ages for this? to offer a hand and a birthday party?. does he even knows he doesn't want any of those?. why he acts like he doesnt?  
"i think im going to sleep my stomach hurts" he raised from the table  
"jonginnie" his mother called out "just.. think about it"  
"umh"  
he rushed upstairs and dropped on the bed. and cried the anger away  
memories of past birthdays came to him. lot of gifts from even the ones that called him a faggot on the sidewalks of school. people asking for a photo, and him to smile on it,like being immortalised together in a picture wasn't fake enough. when jongin just wanted to lock himself and listen to music alone. the only good part was the food, or when the guests saw his dad on the corner and decided to lay attention on him instead.  
it was so fake  
as fake as those who came  
as today's smile and carbonized homemade dinner  
he didn't flinched when he could hear an hour later his father car down the street turning on to go  
he didnt flinched moments later either when he saw his mother turning the lights off, to put on his hoodie and head out.  
to be alone, and think

\--------------------------------------------------------

on the way he noticed the sky hadn't stars.maybe it was cloudy. amazing. he kept on kicking some rocks on the path till he started his way up the staircase.  
a sound stopped him.  
it wasnt a voice neither someone singing. for seconds he just stayed on the middle room entrance in silence. the sound kept on going, even louder  
jongin doubted it was kyungsoo, but, if not who could it be?  
after he heard a loud "FUCK" he decided to go all the way up  
there wasn't a boy in a dark hoodie , and there wasnt a boy singing  
jongin stood on the end of the stairs  
there was a tiny kyungsoo on his school uniform, the white shirt shining except for one spot darkened  
kyungsoo was crying  
jongins heart dropped on his chest holding him on his track, thinking if he should leave him alone, kyungsoo was curled with his head between his arms looking down.  
even if he thought it could be weird, he sighed and stepped forward anyways.  
kyungsoo sniffed and looked confused at jongin, and tried to clean the tears away. but jongin had already saw him "umh hey" kyungsoo tried to sound as nothing happened.  
but jongin just stared directly at his face and then the shirt, the dirt and the blood on it. kyungsoo covered himself with his arms. jongin looked up and saw the boys fair skin brussed at some parts "what on earth happened to you kyungsoo?" he landed by his side on the ground and tried to bring his phone light up, but the boys hand stopped him  
"its nothing" kyungsoo cutted him  
"nothing? how? look at you" he took hold of one side of his shirt "who did this to you?"  
"let it go" kyungsoo slapped his hand away, still with the same nonchalant tone  
jongin sitted abruptly and just stared at the boy.  
was he being too meddlesome? maybe, but hell jongin can't stand this shit, not when its not him, not when its someone who doesn't deserve this. not when its kyungsoo. a part of jongin head states the last part on a different degree, but he tries to dismiss it  
"... you" kyungsoo made him flinch when a finger lands close his face  
jongin hasn't paid attention at his own looks, his eyes were probably red and swollen too, some angry tears had fallen too on the path and.. even when he stood freezed at the last step  
"its nothing" he snorted, annoyed for kyungsoo trying to repay the attention on him, when undoubtedly he looked worse. and also annoyed at the recall of it.  
they stood in silence till jongin gave up on looking at the star less sky.  
"you wont sing today uh?" he laughed at his own words  
but to his surprise kyungsoo started to mumble a melody, his lips sealed.  
he snorted "now i could believe its nothing."  
kyungsoo didnt responded and continued for a minute but then stopped with a sigh.  
"so.. why?" jongin looked to his side a pair of big eyes warm yet with a glint of the tears that made them cold still.  
"my parents... my father" the boy snorted noisily "and you?"  
"me too"  
jongin looked once again at the bruise and gulped. did they.. beat him?.  
that thought made him feel like shit. he remembered of days ago and now. did jongin even deserve to feel this hurted and cry for what he did? could kyungsoo think he was a stupid too for it?  
"you know.." kyungsoo started to talk again looking at the woods "yesterday was my birthday"  
jongin turned his head fast "really?" he said it way too happily,but he couldnt even stop himself to prevent it  
"umh" kyungsoo seemed to not mind his sudden fuss "and my dad tried to give my a gift" he snorted and looked down, the smile on his face disappeared as fast as it came  
"wha-" he was wondering what kind of gift could end on this  
'a stripp club night' he snorted at the thought "just something expensive" decided to say instead and cutted him in the middle  
jongin made his eyes bigger at the sudden rough tone  
"but..its just" kyungsoo looked at him "you know, when they know you don't like something, but try to convince you to like it, pretending to not know?"  
jongin was still stuck, but he got that. he really got that.  
"so i ran away from it." he laughed "it was funny to me, he told me that i deserved that for my hard work that i needed to know a little of distraction now that im 18 and a man"  
jongin just kept listening  
"so today he got house drunk again and reminded me how ungrateful i was to despise his gift..... now was the gift. but i know it wasnt about the gift" he looked at jongin "it never is"  
never?... so its his father the one he meant back then, does this happen often. jongin felt his stomach revolve even faster. it hurt  
kyungsoo eyes were filled with tears again, and something caused a strain on his heart, without knowing he reached forward and took kyungsoo in between his arms.  
he heard kyungsoo say a "what" on his shoulder and he hugged him tighter.  
without words after, kyungsoo just accepted the hug.  
and something jongin wouldnt guess was that he remembered of the homemade meat, and the offer of his dad, and his birthday. and how much he felt every word kyungsoo said too  
and he started sobbing in a sightly way  
kyungsoo didnt flinched and "its okay" he said to his ear and patted twice his back.  
jongin after seconds reminded why and who he was with and breaked the hug fast  
"sorry" he said embarrassed and really apologetic  
not only he hugged kyungsoo. he sobbed too.  
kyungsoo said a quieter "its okay" and looked again at jongin, who avoiding his eyes and thinking of different ways of jumping off the tank and disappear of embarrassment  
"what do they know about you?"  
jongin reminded of what they were talking and felt thankful to kyungsoo for being this soothing with his pride  
"well" jongin started to mumble no words looking at the sky, after seconds he looked again at kyungsoo "that im kim jongin, a good, well acceptable mannered son, that im good at playing football, just like my dad, um, that i can go to any university i want... but not actually. and im kinda hard to be with sometimes, i only have a friend they know, its the schools rector son, and its the only that treats me like a person, so junmyeon gets my pass" he laughs, now realizing his father knows as much as any of his classmates, but at the same time decides to believe something that fits his mind better, just like them. even if they have seen him for more time to know better, to comprehend him better.  
he stares at kyungsoo and corrects the last "well maybe two friends, but you should come to my house for them to know" he laughed at his overconfident use of the word friend, and did he just invited him over?. fuck. hugging sobbing then call him friend and invite him over, nice strike  
kyungsoo just smiles at the last part, before he could say something jongin hurries to ask first "and about you?"  
kyungsoo looks forward and relaxes his legs that now are fully rested on the ground  
"doh kyungsoo, good at maths, a good human sack of boxing" kyungsoo smiles at that. jongin doesnt think thats funny at all "umm, that i'm the weird kid that made his mother die when he borned so its cursed, actually there are pretty good stories about how it happened and what kind of spells i can summon with a look" he laughed, jongin did too but not really, where people that senseless and stupid to believe that?.. well actually yes "in conclusion just ways to say i'm weird you know...." jongin moved on his place "that i might...swing different" jongin cannot heard the last part  
"fuck them" jongin feel the urge to curse just because. not actually not just because. kyungsoo wasn't weird. he was nice, damn he was really nice  
"yeah" kyungsoo smiled and jongin swears it was beautiful  
suddenly a smile was better than hearing him sing,better than words  
jongin catches himself smiling back  
"do they even have something right about you beside your name?"  
".. maybe two... and you?"  
"maybe just two too"  
they laughed  
jongin wondered what was kyungsoo 100% formed of  
jongin wondered if he even knew himself at 100%  
the air was getting cold and he saw kyungsoo shivering  
he took his hoodie off "here" he said nonchalant and handed it to a question looking boy "you will get sick, i have long sleeves" he shakes his arms covered in a termic training shirt. kyungsoo looked in the same aura still, but took it at the end. that made jongin feel a little better person. maybe just made him feel just,, right.  
when he looked to his side he noticed that his hoodie was longer and bigger on kyungsoo.  
an smile rushed on jongin face, he looked cute with it  
kyungsoo ignored his look and focused forward again  
without the messed up shirt on sight, and a little smile that appeared on the boys face after the sudden warm.  
jongin felt his heart relieve again.  
when he checks his phone again he realizes its already 11  
but he doesnt move, besides, he takes his phone and puts "lights out" by some popular group that he had been listening a little more that he would like to accept.  
he expects kyungsoo to blasts about how jongin listens to that kind of music, but he actually vaguely moves his head to the melody  
jongin smiles  
he wonders if kyungsoo is actually the first one to know this much of kim jongin. the first to know and not judge  
a tiny rain drop falls on his hand  
then the drops falls all over  
"FUCK" kyungsoo stands quick, jongin just stays blankly "here" when jongin focus at the rain and kyungsoo, he take hold of his hand, actually the hoodie sleeve remnant that hangs from his hands, and with kyungsoo help he stands up  
"FUCK" he says too after a drop falls on his open eye  
they start to run down stairs and then the path. when they can see the houses and street lights again. breathless from the run. as jongin is about to run his way apart he looks down in between them. kyungsoo follows his gaze .  
jongin was still holding on his sleeve.  
kyungsoo looks at jongin "oh.. your hoodie" jongin unfrozens and lets his hold  
"uh?- jongin mutters. kyungsoo looks like a lost puppy. damn why jongin thinks of him as a cute puppy. fuck. jongin walks away "keep it, as a gift" he says on his best calm tone adorned with a smirk, as he starts to run to his house, ignoring the confusing yet soft look of kyungsoo  
"SEE YOU AROUND JONGIN" he hears from behind and smiles  
when he gets home he drops the wet clothes on the floor and goes straight to bed. if he showered they would ask him why he did it so late. and honestly jongin doesn't want to talk about it  
under the warm of the bed. he thinks of how he got to meet someone like kyungsoo  
his birthday was even a day apart.. HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AT LEAST!  
FUCK! HE DIDN'T TOLD HIM ABOUT HIS BIRTHDAY!  
for the first time in years he wanted someone to actually come to his birthday  
maybe getting one year older that day was even lucky


	4. Chapter 4

kyungsoo got home quietly as always to not wake up meokmul or worse.. his father.  
as he was taking the first secure step up in the darkness, the front door opened.  
a shadow that he knew well advanced staggering towards him.  
before he could say anything a pair of arms embraced him, he moved uncomfortable scared he was going to notice the wet clothes.  
"s..orry kid" the alcohol smell reaches kyungsoo's nostrils, he moves and frees from the hold "im sorry" he repeats  
again, kyungsoo wishes this is for real. but it never is.  
he just keeps on going upstairs after sharing a second of tense silence. that wasnt something he could forgive. lying a "i do" wasnt his thing anymore.  
cause no matter how well he could do at school or mannered he was.. those hard eyes would never change towards him as he was about to drop one by one his clothes to go shower, he pauses.  
the hoodie. jongins hoodie. today jongin called him friend and hugged him.  
jongin gifted him the hoodie. of course kyungsoo would not take it if jongin had not ran away before he could give it back. he places it on the chair for laundry.  
maybe tomorrow he will return it.  
of course he will.  
as the warm water falls he feels something relieving.  
the fake apologies and his ruined birthday doesn't even care for a moment  
what is it?  
why is it?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"baekhyun"  
"kyungsoo"  
"baekhyunah"  
"kyungsooah"  
"baek-"  
"JUST TELL ME. WHAT" the black haired boy with fake glasses says as he drops his spoon on the table  
"do you.. i mean... have you ever felt like" kyungsoo tries to motion something on the air, baekhyun just follows his hands track with a confused face "ugh nevermind" he notices how stupid its to even explain. when he cant even explain it to himself.  
kyungsoo returns to eating, baekhyun just stares and snorts before eating again too.  
"so, did you go there again?" baekhyun voiced softly  
"umh?.. uh yeah"  
"and..., how is it? maybe i should go" he glanced patiently at him. FUCK  
"NO" fuck "i mean.. theres nothing really,,, but whatever" kyungsoo tried to sound careless. to be honest he just told baekhyun about the place before because he couldn't stop asking why he was so interested out of the blue about the abandoned place during that one lunch. baekhyun was kinda perceptive with what kyungsoo was thinking about so he tried to dismiss the matter  
baekhyun looked at him with that knowing look. damn fuck baekhyun perceptive sense kind of shit. fuck.well maybe if he didnt go nowhere or did anything beside the tank, that looks wont make him feel so attacked by just the mention that, he himself started, why he opened his mouth tho?... baekhyun sighs and watches his phone.  
"kyungsoo, today at your place." kyungsoo breaths again "remember you agreed"  
"yeah" homework he forgot, why did he even agreed again?, kyungsoo looks around. yeah,, ..... was when baekhyun tried to ask why the bruises on his face, the dumb makeup he bought and applied following tutorials trying to cover it didnt covered shit. 'what about the library? what happene-' they were in the middle of talking of assignments, when baekhyun eyes that been focusing on his face all day got sharped on his cheek 'lets do it at my house' he had cutted quick. goddamn baekhyun  
the black hair covered his forehead giving him a naive look. a total disguise. he gave kyungsoo another smile and returned to his phone. how does he even get away with using a phone at the school cafeteria?. his friend is an annoying mystery. but a nice one.  
when kyungsoo moved to jongins neighborhood, why he even takes jongin as a reference?. he closes his eyes. anyways. when he got to this place, baekhyun was the one who didnt judge him at all. kyungsoo couldn't believe how someone could take his looks and responses and read that even if he tried to fade apart and ignore baekhyun, he didnt actually disliked him. he would try day after day to talk again. sometimes he talked about food, or random stuff and then he mentioned the water tank legend and got his attention.  
after that kyungsoo could not deny that he liked to be around baekhyun anymore, so they became friends. kinda  
he didnt flinch from his side when stupids came and joked "look at the couple" "the weirdo found his next victim"  
baekhyun knew it was all bullshit. to kyungsoo baekhyun knew way too much about people it scared him "well come with us so it would be a double date then" he said once to stupid one. "i would watch my own back if i were you, you know? im on his good side, you.. otherwise" he told stupid two.

\-----------------------------------------

his father will not come back till really late, or even tomorrow who knows.  
baekhyun whistles as they come in  
"why the lights off?"  
"..because there is no one?" baekhyun takes off his shoes and as he puts on the flip flops meokmul jumps him  
"HOW CUTE" kyungsoo tries to shuu him but his friend take him "is it yours? what's its name?"  
"meokmul.. sorry i forgot to let him out"  
"meokmul?" baekhyun laughs noisily  
"what?"  
"poor baby did this man call you meokmul? im so sorry" he talked to the dog with a faked in pain voice  
"HEY ITS A GOOD NAME"  
baekhyun smiled again and let him go.  
kyungsoo opens the door and tries to give a quick hand tour of his bedroom  
"so.. here, sorry i should have cleaned up" he takes the computer chair and tries to scan where should baekhyun sit, well maybe he can use this  
"nice hoodie" kyungsoo looks up from the bed at baekhyun. hes holding jongin's hoodie up and looking at it, and dID HE SMELL IT?  
kyungsoo walks to his side and takes it "i have to wash it" he puts it on the bed and empties the 'laundry chair' "you can sit here"  
baekhyun shows a slight smile. and sits  
kyungsoo sits too and takes a breath. baekhyun taps his backpack before returning the look at kyungsoo.  
"the hoodie.. isnt yours isnt it?" fuck, why does he even care about the goddamn hoodie?, FUCK, why? FUCK  
"yes it is, why?" he says trying to start ghost write something on his book  
"it doesnt smell like you" doesnt WHAT? kyungsoo opens his eyes bigger and laughs  
"how do you even know how i smell like, common"  
"and its big for you"  
"i like cozy and loosened clothes what you mean, and.. its dirty so of course it doesnt smell like me the fuck" kyungsoo laughs sharply almost like a sigh, this is so weird, HIS SMELL?  
baekhyun looks with tiny gaze at his direction and smirks  
no. no . dont, wait why he even cares to tell, kyungsoo there's nothing wrong. his heart jumps on his chest.  
baekhyun seems to stop himself after eyeing him and chasts his tongue "i was just kidding i wanted to know where you brought it"

"uh.. somewhere, i dont recall" kyungsoo smiled apologetic. baekhyun whines with a "uuf"

"so... anything interesting at your nights adventures?" baekhyun keeps looking at his book

"not really" kyungsoo responds, his friend lifts his head up again. but if he can recognize kyungsoo is lying he doesnt say anything

"tell me if you do" this time baekhyun sounds softer as he starts to check the pages again "you know if you do friends or sum we could hang out together or something like that" why he thinks he knew someone? kyungsoo stays quiets. baekhyun gives him a lip smile and he nods with a "umh"

"should we start to work or not?" kyungsoo breaks the uncomfortable bubble  
"yep" baekhyun gots back to his book and with a slight smile planted on his face starts to dictate his thoughts about the answer to the homework  
as they copy they discuss about history and a little about the university they'll going. baekhyun is going to the same arts oriented college as him, to his surprise the idea of having baekhyun doesn't dislikes him. they laugh at that fact. why did he even avoid this dude at first?, he has to admit back then seeing someone being nice just because wasn't that trustfull in his head and feels guilty for putting bricks still between them because of that.but thats the way he is like after all... kyungsoo smiles and sighs. now that he realizes the black haired boy in front of him knows, to his disadvantage, more about him than him about baekhyun. maybe he should ask more.  
"see?, we have a lot of common and you just dared to ask" baekhyun had cutted them both laughing "how would you ever know if you dont ask uh?"  
there he is baekhyun again with the voicing out kyungsoo thoughts. he should definitely ask more. its not funny when you are at disadvantage  
kyungsoo wonders which college jongin will go.  
they keep on talking when baekhyun eyes wander afar and then again at kyungsoo, curious "you know, about the tank.. have you ever... seen something weird?"

"weird?.. no... its just.. dark and old"

"ive heard fishy rumours that someone goes there too, well its been said that kim jongin,,,, do you know him right?"

kim jongin... his surname its kim, wait..

"kim jongin?" he grabs his neck "do i have to know him" baekhyun waits and then snorts

" kim jongin its like the most talked about in this town! his father is famous like famousfamous you know?"

no, he didnt knew. kyungsoo straightens on the chair. did he SANG and CRIED in front a famous dude?.

"i never heard of it" he actually never asked either. did that even mattered? jongin didnt knew him and he didnt knew jongin at first either. even if he knew beforehand who jongin was. did he have to be different because of it?. no. kyungsoo didnt need to know that, right?. just like what people know of him, it was senseless. they got to know eachother

"oh god... anyways, its been said that he takes his dates there to... you know" baekhyun motioned something explicit enough to understand. baekhyun looks back at his bed and then at his friend who is now, indeed taking every word "so anyways i should had tell you, this dude thinks he owns this place and that no one knows about it but in reality, people always know here, well they always talk, so i dont know but..."

yes maybe baekhyun should have told him, what if he bumped to someone fucking and got kicked badly?. its not like he couldnt handle it. but he would had been more careful! "i dont think that is true" he finds himself arguing well stating softly to his pride "i mean, i would had noticed right?"

kyungsoo remembered of jongin and the lip wound he told to receive because of rejecting a girls confession. was it actually because he messed up with someones girlfriend or something? WAIT. NO. kyungsoo tightened his eyes. he would had seen something, he would had feel something even. but it was always him and jongin, for severous days in different floors till one night jongin stopped him on his track. jongin always gave him a strange feeling of comfort, something that made him want to share his thoughts and silence knowing he wouldnt be weird about it. jongin didnt seems like the type of person that lies

baekhyun handed him his phone and makes him focus again "here, look" @zkdlin instagram, what does that user even mean?, kim jongin in bold letters in description. and 20k followers. he slides down and sees pictures of jongin smiling, jongin with his dogs, jongin in his football shirt number 88 holding a cup.  
jongin looked nothing like the one he knew. kyungsoo furrowed his brows  
why it seemed so..  
"fake?" baekhyun voiced out and kyungsoo just stares back "but its real" he takes the phone back "he has THAT many followers" now baekhyun sits on the bed in front of him, both hands on his cheeks "to be honest i dont believe them either, but you never know here"  
"he seems.. nice" kyungsoo says effortless like the picture could seal that and takes a glint of the hoodie, inconsciently . baekhyun smiled  
"just nice?- he looks at the screen "hes really handsome i gotta admit, im envious.. and hes rich" he pouts, and catches him thinking  
"yeah, whatever" yeah hes handsome he gotta admit too, he hears him and not judges or runs of him, jongins is more than nice to be honest. but kyungsoo wont tell that  
baekhyun stares at him with the same look as when he understands a lyric of a foreign language song. that 'i get now' look kyungsoo hates. he clears his throat a pats the book  
kyungsoo looks at his phone and so baekhyun.  
does the hours past by so fast?  
baekhyun excuses himself about a lol arranged game and goes  
this feeling, of wanting the time to slow down  
why it so similar yet so different to the one from days before?  
kyungsoo logs into instagram and sees jongins profile  
should he follow? fuck he may follow baekhyun  
kyungsoo finger wonders around the bottom but doesn't press it. why he even chicken this much. they are kinda getting well right?. fuck, maybe other day  
as he is about to go back to home page he sees something besides the name  
14/6 capricorn... 14/6? like toDAY  
after thinking twice maybe more  
"hey!happy birthday jongin 🎉, im kyungsoo, pay no attention to the todoroki profile pic haha"  
he presses send and closes the app  
laying on the bed looking at the sealing he waits for something, but it doesnt happen anything.  
his phone rings, he jumps up  
"kyungsooah, today theres a party what if we snick into?"  
its baekhyun. kyungsoo's heart bumps again relaxed.  
"you dont even know the hosts i can tell baekhyun and you expect to go?"  
"i wanna go its a pretty house, thats why i ask you to snick in with me!!"  
this dude, kyungsoo snorts  
"no im sleeping today"  
maybe that was a lie. kyungsoo falls on his back again.  
nothing else comes from the phone  
he falls asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"jonginah are you drinking?"  
the music at his house is loud. jongin parents had stayed till 8 and then left for him to have the house alone.  
if you hear this you would think jongins parents are cool  
but to jongin hosting a party is a torture. they would give jongin a free night and then. BUM clean the house, behave and go training. BUM jongin come to my football club. BUM jongin please stop with your hobbie and think about your future.  
fuck it  
he sees the image of junmyeon buzz in front, and looks at his own hand with a beer  
"yes"  
"are you ok?" junmyeon moves a hand in front of him. jongin nods  
after a moment where he analyzes him, junmyeon goes away to a group of girls on the side that call him.he motions a girl to the side and helps her with a drink. jongin laughs and takes another sip  
junmyeon was known as host two. since jongin decided to just stay around and not host at all.  
jongin drinks more, to his surprise even the colorful liquids taste sour somehow, but he take it all anyways  
he starts to dance a girl joins by his side  
said girl dances now way too close of him so he moves apart  
jongin trips and says sorry  
he steps ahead and hears a voice calling his name  
he takes a pair of cans and moves further  
then more silence  
  
and he keeps walking  
when he looks up a big cilindre moves  
he takes the first step and laughs cause the floor moves too now  
he decides to crawl. the cans making a click with every shock  
some kind of energy helps him up when jongin can see nothing but stars decides to fall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"jongin?" everything moves "JONGIN?" why is it dark and why everything moves? "JONGIN WAKE UP"  
when jongin open his eyes he sees kyungsoo.  
did he came to the party?. he smiles.  
"ARE YOU OKAY?"  
of course he is you came to his party. jongin nods  
kyungsoo is surrounded by stars.  
jongin stands up and sits  
"are you drunk?" kyungsoo looks down. was kyungsoo this tall?. jongin smiles. he pats to his side  
kyungsoo sits in front instead  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" why is he mad ? he never heard him being mad, jongin pouts, kyungsoo holds his head. his hands are cold. jongin furrows his brows "WHAT IF YOU FALL FROM UP HERE? WHY YOU CAME HERE?"  
jongin slaps his hands off his face.  
he takes another can of beer  
"happy birthday" he says after a sip  
"uh?"  
"you didnt told me happy birthday.. i should.. be mad" he emphasized with the can pointing to kyungsoo  
"i di-" kyungsoo sighs "i cant believe you, give mE THAT" kyungsoo took the beer from him  
"why?" jongin holds the other unopened can by his side "that was mine, this was yours" jongin pouted again  
kyungsoo stares with disbelieve, have jongin always pouted this much?. is he some kind of drunk fearless to death dude?. he sighs and puts it aside  
kyungsoo knows he can drink two cans and nothing like drunkenness will happen, but he didnt knew the other maybe jongin had climbed up here, but if he got more maybe not even kyungsoo could help him down. as he was thinking a click and a sorbs can be heard.  
when kyungsoo stares back at jongin hes drinking the other one  
"give me that too" he takes it and some slips on his hand once before letting it at the side "why are you here jonginah?"  
jongin smiles. kyungsoo realizes he called him jonginah and looks afar. jongins smile disappears again  
"why are YOU here?" jongin looks around, hes not at the party, and kyungsoo didnt told him happy birthday.  
"just... because" kyungsoo moves.  
"what its that?" jongin peeks to the side  
"uh? um.." kyungsoo brings a hand from the back with a hoodie. why is he bringing it if hes not wearing it?. jongin clenches his jaw "i was.. here, its yours. thanks for it"  
jongin stops him with one hand "why are you giving me my gift back?!"  
kyungsoo wonders if is even razonable for a drunk boy to be this arguing "because you borrow it to m-"  
"IT WAS A GIFT. A BIRTHDAY GIFT" jongin shouts his mouth up with a hand. why is he screaming to kyungsoo?  
kyungsoo says nothing and brings the hoodie to his own lap  
"what are you going to give me?"  
"umh?"  
"for my birthday"  
"..."  
"can you sing for me?" jongin rushes closer, kyungsoo moves away "forget it" he grumbles

jongin pocket lights up, kyungsoo looks at it, jongin eyes doesn't let kyungsoo "your phone" kyungsoo points out directly

"i know who is it" he takes the phone an a picture of junmyeon sleeping with a rabbit drawing on his cheek appears, jongin smiles at it. definitely who he thought. the vibrating doesn't stop, and after seconds his phone disappears from his hold. but the call ends. kyungsoo calls back to the number. just crickets. and intermittent light hitting his face after other trials he just gives up. a message pops up [take care, tell me when you're done being stupid. ill call off the party for you] something cracks on the distance.

kyungsoo looks at jongin and wonders if they know he just climbed to this place alone. and feels sad about it. and glad that he came. he was going to keep on sleeping but when the clock turned 1, he decided to come. jongin had not responded his message so he thought letting the hoodie up here for him to bump to it tomorrow will work as a "get it, ill just limitate to come here and sometimes talk to you". because tomorrow he wont come. after all no one comes here so it won't happen nothing to a cloth being left. did it hurt to not be responded?. maybe a little yes. but it was worse seeing jongin with dirty clothes drunk and alone up here. way more.

"so..you left your party?" kyungsoo tried to laugh again. jongin took the phone back and watched lazily at the notification.

jongin looked back and responded in the tone he remembered kyungsoo used back then, the words just floated out his tongue, like his memories and tongue communicated without his filter "you know, when they know you don't like something, but try to convince you to like it, pretending to not know?"

kyungsoo side smiles with a tint of disbelieve and breaths out at the knowledged words. jongin falls again on his back and the stars are all he can see "will you sing now?" jongin voices out softly. even tho his head still spinning he feels like he needs to ease kyungsoo that everything it's okay. and maybe a little to ease himself too.

something rubs the floor by his side and when he looks at his left. kyungsoo is laying down too. without looking at him kyungsoo tosses and starts singing.

being laid makes his voice deeper. he just looks at the lips moving and the sound coming from them.

he sees kyungsoo surrounded by trees and a hint of stars jongin breaths out and his heart feels lighter.

this is what he came for, with a beam he wonders why does he feels like this. and why he needed to come and feel this

moving closer their shoulders touch. and something tender fills his chest. kyungsoo stops singing, and as jongin watches the stars. a rush of discomfort and emptiness rise on him.

when he turns he catches kyungsoo eyes travelling from his shoulder to his face, questioning. he catches himself looking at those lips, as the hint of alcohol stills on his tongue. the lips don't move, and dont sing. for a moments jongin wonders if they feel as warm as the voice that come out of them and as soothing as the words they say. his hands touches the side of kyungsoo face. he wonders why his heart beats so fast. why it makes him go closer. kyungsoo opens his eyes big as ever and his mouth part like wanting to say something. something like fear runs on jongin chest

darkness and something warm.

a breath shocking his face.

darkness and his lips against kyungsoo's words. his heart jumping on his chest. jongin is scared of what words can come out if he moves away.

more warmness

darkness and cold

cold and silence

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

darkness and warm

softeness and fear

jongin wakes up. he's on his bed, his head aches. with a hand covering his forehead he looks around and sees junmyeon laying beside his bed. how did he ended up there? he shut his eyes and tries to remember about yesterday. and flashes of the night shows up

"FUCK" he moves up and sits junmyeon moves under and yawns. with puffy eyes he stares at jongin and grints. jongin face its too funny to avoid.

"hyung..." junmyeon moves sitting cross legged

"umh?"

"i went to the tank?"

"umh"

"i climbed up drunk?"

"umh"

"did you see me?"

"no but when i realized you disappeared i knew where would you be"

"WHY DIDNT YOU STOPPED ME?" he burst whining junmyeon snorts-

"WHY DID YOU DRANK THAT MUCH YOURE LIGHT AS FUCK AND YOU KNOW IT." he breaths "YOU.. RAN WHEN I COULDN'T SEE YOU OK?" jongin stares as a flash of guilty for letting his friend makes him redden too "why you didn't came right then?" he complained softly "i had to run through the woods path and i hate it please dont ever do that again." he whined "but when i called you to see where exactly you were, i saw you with your friend.., i left" junmyeon smiles and tugs his arm

"THATS HOW YOU TOOK CARE OF M-"

"you would probably fell asleep again you wouldnt fall.. besides" he half smiles "that friend of yours.. seemed, trustworthy"

"how would you know it was him and not a killer?" he hits junmyeon head with a pillow

"IM SORRY OKAY I WAS MAD AT YOU AND i had a sense" junmyeon touches with complain were the pillow hitted

"WHAT BULLSHIT YOU ARE THE WORST FU-" junmyeon took hold of the pillow before it could reach his face again

"IM SORRY BUT I DIDNT LEFT TILL I KNEW IT WAS HIM. I CALLED AND HE EVEN CALLED BACK NOT LIKE YOU DICK EVEN DRUNK YOU IGNORE ME" his cheeks were red and his eyes big as ever. jongin stopped trying to hit him flopping on his back again he starts to sin in a non understable muttering. junmyeon sighs

"he called me when you fell asleep again. it was late, he helped me to bring you home." he touches jongins legs "you know you are heavy as fuck when sleeping it was like carrying a dead body from the woods" he starts to laugh and hits the bed beside him "it was so funny, like a movie" he continues laughing harder.

jongin heart felt some tenderness at the thought of kyungsoo taking care of him . but it vanishes to fear. his look must shown cause junmyeon stopped laughing.

"wha..what happened?" junmyeon panics, did he failed, did something bad happened because of his decision?.

"i fucked shit up"

"you?"

"im fucked up" jongin hits the bed with a fist, and cries junmyeon climbs up and tries to bring jongin to look back at him as he sobs.

"what happened? jonginah, its okay you just left the party your parents won't know,i cleaned up, if its about that you dont have to worr-"

"i kissed him" jongin looks up. his friends holding his breath, startled. junmyeon gulps, he shocks his head

"ki.. kiss..umh.. its okay he would know you were drunk and didnt meant i-"

"and what if i meant it?" jongin looks at the floor, astonished by his own words junmyeon makes silence and sits looking at the same blank spot he finds jongin staring. silence and a sigh. "what if i wanted to?"

".." junmyeon flops on his spot 

jongins falls again on his back and hits his own chest. why is he even talking about this with junmyeon? why is he even talking about this?.

"i dont know whats going on with me" thats a lie but maybe it's not weird if he faces it like that.

"umh" his friend moved his blonde hair off his forehead and breaths out a bunch of forced air which makes it sound like a whistle. jongin just wants to cover his face and the ground to break in two, and reborn in somewhere like canada where it could be easier to speak about shit.

"lets think about it.. okay.?" is this even something to be strategic about? jongin its about to dismiss all the talk with a sudden 'it was a hangover delirious time, did i just wake up? hi good morning' but before he could junmyeon takes him by the shoulders "look at me"

"okay" he faces him. junmyeon eyes are scarily focused and his face too close "do you feel something now" is he talking for real? jongin snorts

"nothing." junmyeon frees him

"perfect" he looks around, is this dumbass relieved? "when he is with you, do you feel something?...not drunk but sober" snife cut alike mind kim junmyeon talks again.

something? "i dont know" jongin moves on his place, he actually cannot describe it, he doesn't want to

"common, think, its important"

"buT I DONT KNOW" he complains, why he even asks like it were easy? wasnt he kissing a dude weird enough? confess feelings? shut up please

"just tell me about him." as a moment of silence pass by junmyeon seems like about to tug on his own hair.jongin breathes deeply and sighs.

lets see i like to spend time with him, and to hear his voice. i like when he talks about him and me without making me feel strange about it. its like.. he understands me, i like that he knows me for who i am and not for what people say of me. a smile cross his face .i like when the moonlight hits his skin and how his smile forms a heart. i like the way my name sounds on his voice. and how my hoodie makes him seem soft. junmyeon hangs his breath his face unreadable. just frozen on his place, waiting for jongin to stop wander around and speak. i hate when he talks bad about himself and when he gets hurt. i hate to feel like i got used to him but he might not care if i miss one day

"wow" junmyeon cuts his thoughts. now that he realizes his mind, the same feeling of panic reboots, his friend is looking down to the mattress. jongin swallows. did he just fucked up with junmyeon too? "i might tell you my friend" a smile appears on his lips slowly "if you need to think that much... you definitely.. like that person. but the question is..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"baekhyun, i think ive fucked up with you all"

"what? why? you?" his friend asks in disbelief as they walk through the path of friday's school mountain climb trip.

he actually didnt wanted to come, after not sleeping all night, but when the alarm rang, and he found he had already paid for that trip and baekhyun urged him to come to not be alone. he walked down the stairs feed meokmul and decided to give up. maybe fresh air and a day off the town would help. but he was wrong. cause all he could think was jongin and the water tank. and to curse himself for even going.

"remember when you asked if i saw something weird" kyungsoo feel guilty for his words "i lied to you. i know jongin, worst i really know jongin"

"i knew you lied." he snorts "thats it? its okay you didnt fucked up with m- "

"...i kissed jongin"

"YOU WHAT?" he shouts but covers his own mouth with a palm when he remembers the people up and down "sorry" he whispers "you what?"

"what you heard" fuck rocks fresh air and fuck himself lets get shit wasted

"but.. how" baekhyun looks like he just heard kyungsoo speaking of an ovni or shit "YOU did kiss him?"

"kinda..." he stops walking, but after a breath he keeps on "he kissed me but i kissed back.but he was drunk, and i wasnt!" he kicks a rock. still trying to wonder why the hell he came, and why he just confessed to kiss a dude to the amity baekhyun. would he jump off the mountain and never come back after realizing his friend was gay as people theorised?. kyungsoo analises as his friend face mutates from shock to thoughtful to a smirk, wait did he just smiled?

"i knew that too" he looks with a timid smile. baekhyun doesnt look joking like he always tend to, some fondness flash from his eyes, and he repairs his look on kyungsoo. "you.. knew what"

"you know... that you were.." kyungsoo gulps and thinks of jumping off the cliff himself "its okay with me, i dont judge" he said in a serious yet calm tone

"thats not the point. why you say you fucked it up? he kissed you first right?"

"but he was drunk"

"and so?"

"i dont think he meant it"

"i think he did" baekhyun walks with both hands on his back. is he trying to psychoanalyze jongin too?. kyungsoo starts amused

"you dont even know him baek, how would you eve-"

"common." baekhyun stops suddenly and puts one arm around his shoulders "think about it. you intruded on his place and he let you. he was there and still let you. he worried about you and gifted you his hoodie?" kyungsoo moves on his hold "the hoodie had his fucking name on the size etiquette, you know athletes do that stuff cause they share changing rooms?..." he smiled amused at kyungsoo acknowledge "but most of all. he kissed you?"

"but what if its just friendly or an accident"

"first. korea. a kiss friendly? a kiss accident? jongin? friendly?" baekhyun laughs out loud "common kyungsoo even i got his bad side. jongin TALKING ain't just because" kyungsoo smiles at the thought of jongin smiling and pouting, the way he talked about him and cared about him, the warm way to look and his hug. he remembers themselves running side by side under the rain and jongin holding his sleeve. he liked jongin. being with jongin brings peace to kyungsoo, he likes that feeling

"what do i do?" the air was rougher than before the heads of the boys resting on the cliff could be seen. he breaths.

"just wait till you know"

wait? after the realization a sudden fear colonized his mind. the question is what if he was wrong? what if he really fucked up the only thing he liked on the damned place?

\-------------------------------------------------------

the air is hitting harder today at the peak of the tank. jongin has been waiting for an hour for something to happen, maybe some kind of life realization or dismissing. but his head is still looking from one side to another and to the end of the stairs. he finds that hes waiting for someone to come and ease his mind of it all again.  
but when night came nothing happens. his phone rang. its his mother asking where he is.  
he turns back to the stairs and walks back home.  
"kim jongin" his mother is wearing the clothes she uses when cleaning, her stare is sharp as a knife, and by the way she called him he knows. hes fucked up  
"umh"  
"explain this" she places a opened card and a large page out of it.  
jongin gets closer and looks attentive to the content. its the admission to the arts university. HE GOT IN. without realizing he smiles but when he looks apart his mother face is glitching, so he stops. he takes the paper and holds it tight  
"its an alternative, you know the more options you have, the best" he lies unbothered  
"if thats the case... then why is the only one that came until now?" jongin can't decipher what is she thinking "jonginnie... you know i want the best for you right?"  
the best for me uh?, he snorts " of course" he looks unwavering at her and expects for anything like 'have you thought about what your dad told you?' 'why dont you stop being so reckless' but he gets catched in an agonizing hug instead.  
".." what is he supposed to say?, should he enjoy the hug or be scared as fuckk because of it?  
"im so proud of you honey" she tells softly by his ear  
UH? "?????" he looses from the hold and looks lost again not knowing what to say what to do.  
she smiles again but stops "im sorry jonginnie"  
"sorry?"  
"i should have known it was more than just a hobbie to you... that it will never be a hobbie to you"  
"mom..wha-"  
"come here" she hugs him tight again "and please..." she looks serious again " stop putting the gardening stair on your balcony i know you escape from there. its dangerous." she remarks seriously. jongin feels his face hot and red. FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK.  
".."  
she laughs and starts walking to the kitchen "what? did you think im that naive?" she laughs again as he never heard her before  
hes planted on his spot  
"but jonginnie...... let me tell your father first"  
"NO" he cuts her immediately  
the door sounds open behind him. his father in his sports outfit gets in and both stop talking.  
".." his gaze goes from jongin to his wife "whats going on" he smiles "im getting into something?"he says jokingly and pats jongins back.  
"dinner is ready" mrs kim goes straight to the kitchen  
"what is that?" his father looks at his hand  
"nothing" he fleets upstairs to save the paper on his room  
"what with him?" his father asks mrs kim and smiles again

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

mosquitos seemed to have some kind of kink on kyungsoo or something cause he's the most picked during the night  
relieving travel to the mountain.... a FUCKING SCAM.  
he scratches his whole body and decides that sleeping is a no.  
he looks at the starry night and wonders if jongin went to the tank today...  
"hey" baekhyuns face is light up because of his phone screen  
"what"  
"cant sleep?"  
isnt that obvious byun baekhyun? "umh"  
"dont worry..here" he throws a repellent bottle  
"thanks? you could had give me this before tho asshole?????"  
baekhyun laughs and goes away.

as he applies it his mind flashes to that night, the alcohol scent and the tender feeling of having someones lips on his own.  
maybe is was better to focus on scratching himself and kill mosquitos after all.  
FUCK IT.  
he wonders if he can actually go back to the tank. is jongin mad at him? is he the only one overthinking? should he forget and go back to solve some triangle angles or summ  
he takes his phone and press play to the song he liked back then, no, not because jongin showed it to him.fuck jongin. kyungsoo is picky with music he really liked it.  
tomorrow he will think what to do

\------------------------------------------------

dinner goes normally and jongin relaxes while munching the chicken. he was kinda alarmed everytime his mom opened her mouth but she didnt say a word about the matter. thanks to the lord.  
he went upstairs and read once again the letter, a smile plastered on his face and he finally closed his eyes. still thinking about what job he will have to pick on after this to pay his own stuff, if he should move the stairs from the balcony and... if kyungsoo would congratulate him if he knew.

"our jonginnie is all grown up" mrs kim is laying with her laptop. mr kim goes to the bed and lies beside to take a peek of what shes looking  
"you are watching those again uh?" he accommodates and watches along too. "what wrong with you two today" he snorts  
on the laptop theres a video of jongin playing football. hes full of sweat and looks tired but still screams with a smile with the team after a score.  
"he got in" she looks her eyes are shining as ever  
"uh?"  
"love,he got into the university"  
"????"  
she looks again at the screen and changes to another clip "he looks so happy"  
on the laptop is jongin on a black suit under a spotlight, the camera gets covered by people heads from time to time. jongin spins in a magical way and lands on the centre of the scenery, he looks at the front and a smile is plastered on his face. big and shiny as he bows to the public and others kids join him under the light  
"umh" he tries to look away unbothered but something on his chest tighten. its been years since he catched his wife looking at these kind of videos. she would ask her friends to record them for her. when years ago she told him about jongins hobbie he couldnt stop feeling conflicted.  
it was a hobbie after all... but still why didnt his son talked about it with him?. he promised to let him be, jongin was little back then... but now that he looks at the video he cant stop noticing once again, that his son... is afraid to let him know  
"hes good.." he concludes and looks away  
"hes not only good hes amazing" she closes the laptop  
"why are you looking at this now?..."  
"i think you should let him know"  
"know about what?"  
"that you want to see him this happy"  
"honey... "  
"its not only a hobbie, you know he doesnt like football, you know he loves you and thats why he keeps doing it.. you should let him know"  
"you know i want the best for his future and he has a great one with sports"  
"hes got accepted to the arts university."  
".."  
"he gots a great future in this too"  
"stop you are making me feel like the worst.. you know i want the best for him"  
"and i want it too... i want him to be happy"  
".."  
she hugs him and pats his back  
"hes that scared of me uh?..." he looks at the door "give me some time"  
she smiled and returned to watching videos 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kyungsooah" his father greets him at the door, surprisingly hes here. fuck. "you got a letter"  
kyungsoo drops his stuff by the entrance and takes the letter. its the university.  
he feels a pair of eyes on him as he opens it and swallows.  
HE GOT IN? "i got in" he says nonchalant and his father takes the paper from him  
"you did" a slight smile shows up on his face, but kyungsoo just takes his stuff again and walks upstairs  
kyungsoo a good future waits for you!. he fells on the bed and stares at his arms red because of mosquitos and scratches again.  
a good future sitting on the desk draining his brain out there we go!  
well kyungsoo isnt stupid and is kinda grateful he will have a decent future if he goes..... being happy can come after.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

step by step he goes up the tank. for some reason the day is nice and everything feels just right. but as he reaches the top and sees a figure sitting there. that thing hes been avoiding these days float up, hes scared as fuck. hes thinking about going back on his steps when said figure turns around and notices him.  
"hey" kyungsoo smiles slightly. has he forgotten? should he just  
"hi" he steps closer and sits a little far  
"..."  
".."  
"how-"  
"how-"  
kyungsoo smiles "you first"  
"how youve been?.." he scrattches his neck, kyungsoo scratches his arm "you didnt come the other days"  
kyungsoo smiles "oh... i been on a school trip i just got back today" jongin nods with a o shaped mouth "em.. about the other day..."  
"... sorry"  
"its okay" he snorts "do you remember anything?"  
jongin gulps ".."  
"dont worry about that i wont tell i saw kim jongin drunk" he laughs  
"..thanks"  
"but i do have a question" kyungsoo looks again at him but before talking his gace focus on his hand and closes his mouth before asking "..whats that?"  
"oh.." jongin looks at the the paper on his hands and feels his hearts bounce normally again. he sighs. "i got in the arts university"  
"for real?" kyungsoo smiles and gets closer  
"umh"  
"i got in too" kyungsoo snorts "university"  
"thats.." jongin is smiling but when he realices kyungsoo isnt ".. great?"  
kyungsoo laughs "it is actually" he snorts  
"youll definitely have a job before me thats for sure" he laughs  
kyungsoo laughs too "i guess"  
".."  
".."  
"about the other day....." jongin looks up again "did you...meant to do it?"  
".."  
"nevermind.. you were drunk right?" kyungsoo laughs and looks away  
jongin thinks twice thrice actually and gulps "did, you,meant it?"  
"maybe" kyungsoo says carefully  
"well then maybe i did too" he responds in the same tone  
"then...do you like guys?"  
jongin gets red at the sudden tone "i dont know.."  
".."  
"i just.. like you" FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. ABORT. ABORT. JONGIN TIME TO JUMP  
kyungsoo smiles before looking at his way "i like you too, jongin"  
is this ... CORRESPONDED LOVE???? DID HE SPENT NIGHTS SUFFERING AND FOR WHAT? JONGIN MAYBE GOD DOES EXIST?  
"really?"  
"umh"  
jongin moves closer, kyungsoo scratches his arm again  
"what, nervous?" jongin snorts looking at his arm  
"uh?.. i got eaten by mosquitos" he laughs  
"oh" jongin looks away. maybe sometimes he needs to shut up. 

its getting dark and kyungsoo eyes get sharp "one thing.... do you use instagram?"  
"uh?... not actually, i have one but, its just.. there"  
"maybe you should check it some time"  
"???" jongin was about to ask why but then kyungsoo got up and slaps the dust off his pants.  
now that he pays attention, he kinda has a good ass....WAIT NO, he meant he has more than him WAIT NO JONGIN REBOOT.  
"i have to go" kyungsoo gives his hand, jongin takes it and gets up too  
they walk on silence until they are covered by no light and trees "you know.. you are heavy as fuck dont come drunk ever again" kyungsoo laughs  
"i wont" jongin gets embarrassed  
kyungsoo stops on his tracks as they can see the street ahead and turns around. he gets close and jongins heart starts to race. WHAT NOW?IS HE..GOING TO... jongin panics and as he sees kyungsoo hand go for his neck he takes him by the shoulders and kisses him.  
kyungsoo seems to move but then he relaxes and kisses back.  
it feels so fucking good. maybe he will get used to this. how long should a kiss be?. jongin opens his eyes and steps back. kyungsoo smiles  
".."  
"... i was just about to tell you that you have your shirt turned inside out.. but okay" he snorts. jongin looks down at his collar and...FUCK.  
"oh" before he could say something else kyungsoo walks away  
"see you around jonginnie" 

\---------------------------------------------  
jongin gets home with a dumb smile on. when he catches the wifi he logs into instagram. nothing interesting on the feed. nothing on the new followers. what he meant by... he scrolls down the messages and sees a lot of unknown people telling happy birthday. he opens the door and leaves his shoes. he stops.  
'hey!happy birthday jongin 🎉, im kyungsoo, pay no attention to the todoroki profile pic haha' jongin laughs. so it wasnt a sasuke but a todoroki... he smiles and press his profile. theres a lot of drawings.. hes good at that too uh?.. theres a lot of sightseeing pics too. the last one he can tell is the tank view, accidently he presses like. FUCK. well, screw it. he presses follow.  
'thanks 😊, well now i know we can reunite to procastinate with anime too haha'  
"jonginah" is his father, he puts the phone on his pocket  
"where have you been?" his mother appears by his fathers side and kicks him with an elbow   
"..i was with a friend" he says and gets to the fridge for water  
"junmyeon uh?" mr kim gets closer relieved  
he sorbs some water "what happened?"  
"you know...about the football club..forget it"  
"uh?"  
"you know i trust you, umh.... whatever you choose its okay with me." jongin looks at his mom dumbfounded. WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? DO THEY KNOW HES KINDA WITH A GUY TOO? OH HELL...... "you'll be fine anywhere" THANKS GOD IS NOT THAT.. BUT HOLD ON.  
he gets closer and pats his back "how is that you are good at everything uh?.. well besides studying" he laughs weirdly his mom kicks him.  
"what are you talking about?"  
"congratulations for getting in... dont make me say it again" he walks apart

"..." his mother hugs him again  
"i told you we want the best for you" she says on his ear  
"so..." his father looks again at him "at least tell me you still enjoy playing some soccer match with me or ive been torturing you then too?"   
"...." jongin snorts "of course i do.. sometimes" his father snorts and kicks him softly on the head

he gets into his room and figures out that after all people always hide more than he could expect.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"are you sure?" kyungsoo asks as they aproach to his house. yesterday they talked after another night at the tank about him knowing his parents, like he once told him. after all they've realiced they'll go to the same city to study. wont be awesome to move close....maybe even together.. well maybe thats too much jongin thinks he could scare kyungsoo the hell away. he holds his hand and guides him in.  
"umh"  
mrs kim mentions way more times than he wished her to how pretty kyungsoo is. it didnt surprise him after all korean mothers tend to do that stuff. he remembers when she met junmyeon and called him pretty bunny faced kid. mr kim only asked questions like what he'll study or where did they met. of course he lied some. coff coff.

\--------------------------------------------------------

he invited kyungsoo to his graduation, he even uploaded a photo with him....... and junmyeon on his instagram. they got pizza at the bowling alley right after. with junmyeon stares coming every freaking time they were close.   
he went to kyungsoo's graduation. he felt sad his father didnt went, but he met baekhyun. they went for ice cream after it. to his surprise this time it was him staring at baekhyun being too close to kyungsoo. he even considered sacrificing his ice cream and dump it on baekhyun's mochi face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

for months they couldnt meet that much as before, kyungsoo was stuck studying and jongin with practicing. they live 40min away but the few times they could reunite it was enough, even tho jongin could notice kyungsoo was getting skinnier and he looked tired.   
he felt sad that different to him kyungsoo really had to stuck to something that wasnt his vocation.  
"i miss the tank" kyungsoo breathes out on the coach beside him  
"me too"  
"do you think someone goes there now?"  
"probably"  
".."  
".."  
"tomorrow i can go after all" he says with a smile  
"really?" he jumps off the coach "will you cheer for me or something? where are my fanchants" kyungsoo kickes him   
"shut up or i wont go"  
jongin pouted and sitted down, after a moment still he turned around and hugged him tight  
"thanks"  
kyungsoo smiled again and hugged him back

tomorrow jongin will go to an entertainment company audition, one of the big three.  
"please dont put another horror movie" kyungsoo complains  
"why not?"  
"they are boring"  
but at least i can hug you! and pretend to be scared! jongin thinks  
"not disney then" jongin crosses his arms. HE WANTED TO HUG!.  
".." he looks again and kyungsoo is pouting. DONTTTTTTTT. okay, he kinda likes when kyungsoo sings in between disney movies. JONGIN SURRENDER.  
"OKAY." he says but still places an arm around kyungsoo.

\------------------------------------------------

jongin gets in and leaves kyungsoo waiting for him outside the building. nervous as fuck. the auditions goes well he thinks, they call if he got in. jongin had tell his mother that this was just a possibility and still he was going to be a dance teacher.  
when he gots out the building but he cant find kyungsoo. DID HE DUMP ME? HES TOO CUTE.. DID HE GOT KIDNAPPED?. someone pats his back he turns immediately still holding the door of the building open.  
"kyungsoo?" he looks back in "what-"  
"someone from the staff called me on the street" he laughs nervously   
"DID YOU GET CASTED ON THE STREET?"  
hes too cute indeed. wait. WHAT IF THEY GET IN TOGETHER?  
"kinda, but i wont come it'll be weird" jongin smile drops  
"what are you saying YOU HAVE THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL WHY NOT?" he covers his mouth after realizing he is on the street still  
"im studying..." kyungsoo starts walking away  
jongin gives up and follows him.

\---------------------------------------------

during the weekend they go to the town. it was late night, they both climbed up the tank once again in almost a year.  
when they reached the top they breathed out.  
the sky was clear and the weather was just fine.  
"you know..." jongin looked at the trees "i used to believe that everything was on the place it should be and i should accept it that way.. but when i met you here i realized everything is placed the way they are so we can analized it all around and maybe change it, or accept it, or mold ourselves around it"  
".."  
"i still have a lot to learn about you" he smiles and moves closer   
his phone lighted up on his pocket. he expects it to be his mother. kyungsoo's phone lights up too. they stare at each other  
"sm entertainment?-"  
"sm entertainment?-"  
jongin smiles big as ever when he sees kyungsoo eyes bigger than the moon and just then..... everything around starts to feel on the right place


End file.
